


Plastic Tendered

by clari_clyde



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clari_clyde/pseuds/clari_clyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan suspects the errand she’s running for Sherlock is another training exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic Tendered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayneL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneL/gifts).



> For the beautiful [JayneL](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneL/) who gave me the prompt.

Opera DVDs are the goal — but really, what kind of guy expects to find used opera DVDs — when Joan enters the used CD / DVD store, passing by the sales registers and the long line of customers. At the customer service desk, she’s told that opera DVDs are at the back of the store — when the store even has any in — next to the movies from tiny countries Americans have never heard of. As she heads toward the back nothing is amiss — security cameras look over the hectic sales floor and the heavily locked back door. But when she gets to the back of the sales floor, she notices the two cameras pointed at the office door are the newest and and have the highest resolution. Joan looks back at the sales registers. Whether people are buying or selling, few credit cards are used but at most transactions, cash is the medium of tender. And she wonders: Was finding a such a well-hidden and successful money laundering operation supposed to be too easy? 


End file.
